Electric vehicles in general require a charging infrastructure for their operation, which may include, for example, one or multiple charging stations to charge an electrical energy store of the electric vehicle.
Vehicle inspections including a detailed defect analysis and an elimination through software updates are generally carried out at regular intervals, for example at two-year intervals and/or at intervals of 20,000 kilometers, in repair shops. The analysis is carried out by a cable connection via an on-board diagnosis (OBD) plug, via which larger amounts of data may be transferred.
In the case of greater problems, recalls for the vehicle, in particular for the electric vehicles are usually launched by the manufacturers outside of the inspections.
Software updates are increasingly imported via a mobile communication link to the vehicle, for example to the electric vehicle, for elimination in the case of smaller and/or non-critical defects known to the manufacturers and/or original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). Such mobile communication links to the vehicle may be subject to breakdowns in the communication when a coverage of the mobile communication network has dead zones or, for example, when the vehicle enters an underground parking garage. An update of a software on the vehicle may thus fail.